The Dark Half
by El mono grande
Summary: When Magic Koopa casts a spell on Mario, all the evil locked inside of him is unleashed. The evil creates a second Mario that is sent to kill the original. The last chapter is on its way. R&R!
1. The Plan

THE DARK HALF 

**BY: EL MONO GRANDE**

****

****

CHAPTER ONE 

****

****

 "Magic Koopa!" Bowser yelled throughout his castle.

He needed his most trusted advisor, the Magic Koopa, to help him with his next evil plan to kill the Mario brothers. His last attempt failed horribly, as most of his minions had secretly suspected. He put a bomb in Mario's favorite pair of blue overalls and hoped Mario wouldn't notice. The plan blew up in Bowser's face…literally, after Mario found it and put it in the basement of Bowser's castle.

 Yes Bowser?" The Magic Koopa finally answered.

He had been working with Bowser for many years and was the brains behind all of Bowser's evil plots. It had been Magic Koopa's idea to capture Princess Peach in the first place. Magic Koopa knew what Bowser wanted as soon as he was summoned but played stupid anyway.

 "We need to make a new plan to kill the Mario brothers. I will need an idea in twenty minuets or it will be your head Magic Koopa." Bowser demanded as the Magic Koopa entered his chamber.

Bowser's room was the largest in his castle, and the only one with it's own bathroom. No one but Bowser or the people he called for advice were allowed in at any time. Anyone who would sneak in and be caught were severely punished by Bowser or Magic Koopa.

 "Yes Bowser, I'll think as fast as I can." Magic Koopa replied. He was leaving the room when Bowser stopped him.

 "Oh and Magic Koopa." Bowser quickly said before Magic Koopa left the room.

 "Yes Bowser?"

 "If this doesn't work you'll be the Chomp Chomp's next meal."

 "Oh course Bowser." Magic Koopa said and left the room.

His room was down the hall from Bowser's and the next nicest in the castle. He didn't have his own bathroom like Bowser did, but he had one next door that only he could use. He locked his door and began to think of a new plan that Bowser would like and that would actually work. After about ten minuets in solitude an idea popped into his head. He ran down the hall to Bowser's room and knocked on the door.

 "Who dares interrupt the grea… oh, it's you. Well do you have any idea for me?" Bowser began. He let Magic Koopa in and sat down, anticipating Magic Koopa's plan.

 "Yes Bowser. I know a spell that can bring out the evil in anyone it hits." Magic Koopa started.

 "Yes, go on." Bowser replied. The begging of the plan had gripped Bowser's imagination.

 "So we lure Mario here and I will use the spell on him."

 "Well that does sound like a good plan."

 "There's still more. The longer the evil has been bottled away, the stronger it will be when it's released."

 "So the new, evil Mario, will be nearly unstoppable."

 "Yes." Magic Koopa finished. An evil smirk came across his and Bowser's faces.

 "Now how will we lure Mario here Magic Koopa?" Bowser asked.

He was getting tiered of capturing Princess Peach and wanted to try something else to get Mario. He and Magic Koopa began to think of how to get Mario into the castle. Suddenly an idea popped into Bowser's head.

 "I've got an idea." Bowser said, breaking the silence.

 "Well?" Magic Koopa asked, wanting to know what Bowser's idea was.

 "We'll capture Yoshi and Luigi."

 "That's just crazy enough to work Bowser."

 "Of course it is, I did think of it."

 "Right." Magic Koopa said rolling his eyes.

 "We'll start the operation tomorrow." Bowser said as it was getting late.

 "Wait, there's one problem with your plan." Magic Koopa said as he was leaving.

 "What's that?" Bowser asked, blocking the doorway.

 "How will we capture Luigi without Mario noticing?" Magic Koopa asked.

 "Well… If he sees us he'll know it's us, right?"

 "Yeah."

 "If he knows it's us then he'll follow us, which is what we want."

 "Oh. You're smarter than you look Bowser." Magic Koopa said as he left the room to go to sleep.

 "Yup. Hey wait a minuet." Bowser said, realizing that Magic Koopa had just made fun of him.

As Bowser and Magic Koopa were talking the Mario brothers were talking too. Mario was getting tired; he had gotten up early that morning to go to the castle to talk to Peach and Toad. He had also talked to Yoshi earlier in the day.

 "It's been a long day Luigi, I'm ready for bed." Mario said as he got up from his chair in front of the T.V.

 "I told you to take my car but no, you had to walk." Luigi was saying. He was tired of Mario's constant bitching.

 "Yeah whatever." Mario said. He walked up the stairs to his room and went to sleep.

 "I'll see you in the morning Mario." Luigi yelled up the stairs. He was really tiered too so he decided to sleep in the chair he was sitting in.

The next day Bowser put his and Magic Koopa's plan into action. The two of them, with a lot of Bowser's minions, were flying in his new Koopa Plane.

 "There is our first landing place." Bowser said to the koopa troopa that was flying the plane.

He pointed to a small island in the middle of a vast ocean. Bowser had a castle on that island when he was younger. Magic Koopa's father was Bowser's baby sitter at that time and helped his try and capture baby Mario. He failed because the Yoshi's on the island helped Mario defeat him and rescuer baby Luigi from his clutches.

 "Yes sir." The koopa troopa replied as he brought the plane down in a large field.

Bowser and many of his minions exited the plane, only to see the Yoshi's leader. He was a green Yoshi and was the one who always helped Mario and Luigi beat Bowser.

 "What are you guys doing here?" Yoshi asked.

 "We're here for you Yoshi." Bowser answered.

He snapped his fingers and his koopa troopas grabbed Yoshi and tied him up. They threw him in the back of the plane and got back on. The plane took off and flew in the direction of Mario and Luigi's house. When they arrived some more of the koopa troopas got out and entered the house. They came back out five minuets later with Luigi tied up.

 "What are you doing Bowser? Any minuet now Mario will wake up and notice I'm gone. Then he'll read the note your guys left and he'll know it's you." Luigi said as he tried to free one of his hands to flip Bowser off.

 "That's what I'm hopping Luigi." Bowser said as his koopa troopas threw him in the back with Yoshi.

 "Now we wait." Magic Koopa said.

 "Set a course for my castle, Mario will be coming soon." Bowser said as the plane flew off into the distance.

 **CHAPTER 2 IS COMING SOON, PLEASE R&R. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY ON FAN FIC.**


	2. It's my birthday?

CHAPTER 2 

Bowser's plane was landing in the castle courtyard as the sun was coming up on the horizon. Bowser and Magic Koopa exited the plane first, the koopa troopa minions close behind. The minions were ordered to take Luigi and Yoshi from the back of the plane and put them in Bowser's throne room. While they did that Bowser and Magic Koopa went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

 "The plan worked like a charm Bowser." Magic Koopa said as he prepared himself a sandwich.

 "Yes, Mario should be here any minute." Bowser replied, stealing the meat off of Magic Koopa's sandwich when he turned to get more.

 "I though I had more meat than this."

 "Ghrehg dheism kadiesc." Bowser said, his mouth full of Magic Koopa's food.

 "Did you take my meat?" Magic Koopa asked.

 "kdadifa kdafnei aiefjdlkajf  (gulp). Of course not." Bowser said as he swallowed the food.

 "Ok then."

 "Don't ever accuse me of something like that ever again Magic Koopa." Bowser finished as he grabbed a bottle of milk and went to his throne room.

Luigi and Yoshi were chained to the walls of the room. Yoshi was trying to free himself from the metal constraints as Luigi was fidgeting around like a madman. When Luigi saw Bowser enter the room he began kicking at him, even though he was many feet away.

 "I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch." Luigi said in anger as Bowser passed.

 "Now, now Luigi. We don't need to use that kind of language, do we?" Bowser asked sarcastically as he sat at his throne.

 "I hope you die."

 "I'm rubber and you're glue. Whatever you say bounces off me and sticks to you."

 "What are you, five?"

 "What are you, five?" Bowser repeated sarcastically. He was moving his hand like it was talking just to aggravate Luigi even more.

 "Can I have a glass of water?" Yoshi asked while Luigi and Bowser were fighting.

 "Not now, I'm about to win the argument." Bowser said. He then stuck his tongue out at Luigi. Luigi was so mad it looked like he was having a seizure.

 "As soon as I get out of these chains I'm going to kick your" Luigi began. He was stopped by a knocking at the door.

 "Come in." Yoshi yelled.

 "Hey, this is my throne room. Come in." Bowser replied.

The door opened and Magic Koopa walked in. He was beaten up and was limping up to Bowser, using his wand as a cane.

 "Mario's here." Magic Koopa said. He fell to the ground as soon as he reached Bowser.

 "Yay! Mario's going to save us!" Yoshi yelled in excitement.

 "Now you're in for it." Luigi said.

 "Excellent, now my plan is being put into action." Bowser said. He began to laugh his evil laugh when Mario burst into the room. Mario stormed up to Bowser and got right up in his face.

 "I have only one thing to say to you." Mario said. Anger was filling his voice and a vein was popping in his neck.

 "What's that?" Bowser asked.

 "I…love what you've done with your castle. I wish my house was as nice as this place." Mario said. Bowser, Luigi and Yoshi's jaws all dropped when he said this.

 "Mario!" Luigi yelled.

 "Hi Luigi." Mario replied, clueless to the situation.

 "Mario, you do know that I captured Luigi and Yoshi right?" Bowser asked, confused.

 "Yoshi's here?" Mario replied in excitement.

 "Yes and our plan worked well." Magic Koopa said. He got up using his wand as support.

 "Plan? Is it my birthday?" Mario asked, thinking it was a surprise party.

 "No it's not your birthday. I captured Luigi and Yoshi because I wanted to get you here so my plan would work." Bowser explained.

 "I understand now… so when are we going to sing happy birthday?" Mario asked, as clueless as ever.

 "Oh shut up." Magic Koopa said as he blasted Mario with his spell. Suddenly Mario split into two different people.

The evil Mario was completely black with glowing red eyes. He got up and knocked Mario into a wall, knocking him unconscious. He walked over to Bowser.

 "I am Wario." He said.

 "Sorry, that name's already taken." Bowser replied.

 "Then call me Shadow Mario."

 "Already taken."

 "Then I will be known as Mario II."

 "That's the name of one of our games, which I wasn't in." Bowser said. He then ran from the room crying because that was a touchy subject.

 "Then I will be known as Evil Mario, or EM for short." EM said. He walked over to Magic Koopa.

 "Well you are under my control now." Magic Koopa said.

 "What do you wish of me master?" EM asked.

 "Kill him." Magic Koopa said. He pointed to Mario with his wand and EM jumped at him. Mario began to get up.

 "Who are you?" Mario asked as EM stopped in front of him.

 "I am EM. I am exactly like you." EM replied.

 "I didn't know I had a twin."

 "I'm not your twin."

 "You look just like me though."

"I'm not your twin."

 "You know it's our birthday?"

 "I'M NOT YOUR TWIN!" EM yelled. Mario stopped talking when EM yelled at him.

 "Then who are you?" Mario asked again.

 "I am EM." He repeated.

 "It's my birthday." Mario said. EM walked back to Magic Koopa, an aggravated look was on his face.

 "Try living with him." Luigi said as EM passed him.

 "He's too annoying, I can't kill him if he won't shut up." EM complained to Magic Koopa.

Magic Koopa began to explain that the only way Mario could be shut up was if he was killed. While he was explaining that Mario freed Luigi and Yoshi and left the castle. Magic Koopa turned and noticed that the three of them were gone.

 "Where'd they go?" He asked.

 "I saw them leave the room but was not told I could interrupt." EM said as a very grim look came across Magic Koopa's face.

 "Bowser's going to be so mad." Magic Koopa said.

 "What will I be mad at?" Bowser asked as he came back into the room, blowing his nose into a hanky.

 "Ummm, Mario and the others escaped." Magic Koopa said timidly.

 "You, follow them." Bowser said as he pointed to EM.

 "Yes sir." EM replied and ran out of the room.

 "Now we wait for him to kill Mario. If he does, you live. If not, you die. Now get me a sandwich." Bowser said to Magic Koopa when EM left the room.

 "Yes Bowser." Magic Koopa said and went to the kitchen for Bowser's food.

 "He better hope that clone is good enough to kill Mario." Bowser said to himself as he sat at his throne.

 **CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP REALLY SOON. PLEASE R&R SO I CAN MAKE MY STORIES BETTER.**


	3. EM's first battle

CHAPTER 3 

****

            Mario, Luigi and Yoshi were walking back to Mario and Luigi's house so they could come up with a strategy to beat EM. Well it was really Luigi and Yoshi planning and Mario was picking his nose and singing happy birthday to himself. As they were walking, something finally snapped in Mario's brain.

 "Today's not my birthday, is it?" Mario asked, Luigi and Yoshi were already frustrated enough having to hear him sing happy birthday to himself.

 "NO!" The two yelled at the same time.

 "Oh ok… then that means that it's Luigi's birthday. Happy birthday Luigi!" Mario yelled as he gave his brother a hug.

 "It's not my birthday Mario." Luigi said, trying to get out of Mario's death grip.

 "Oh don't be modest." Mario said. He let go of his brother and began to sing again.

 "Not this again." Yoshi said.

 "What do you care? You don't have ears." Luigi replied, covering his.

 "Yes I do, they're just really small holes in the sides of my face." Yoshi said. He stuck his extremely long tongue out at Luigi and accidentally turned him into an egg.

While the three of them were walking, EM was close behind. He had nearly caught up to them but didn't want to attack until they got back to the house. He heard the entire fight between Mario and Luigi clearly. He thought it was funny to see them fight because, well, he was evil.

 "I can see the house. Soon they will die." EM whispered to himself as he approached the house.

Mario was the first to reach the house because he ran. As soon as he reached the house he hugged it and told it that it was Luigi's birthday. Luigi ran up and explained to the house that Mario was a little confused and he wasn't thinking strait. The house didn't say anything though… because it was a house and can't talk because it's a house.

 "Are you guys talking to your house?" Yoshi asked, confused and disturbed by what the brothers were doing.

 "Yeah, so." Luigi answered.

 "There's nothing wrong with that Yoshi." Mario added.

 "Ok…" Yoshi said, backing away from the brothers slowly.

 "You're going the wrong way Yoshi, the house is over here." Mario said. He walked over to Yoshi and started pushing him to the house.

When the three were inside the house EM ran up and went to the window. He looked in and saw them sitting in the living room talking about something. He couldn't make it out through the window and couldn't read lips so he guessed what they were saying. The following is what he guessed.

 "So Mario, did you smack the dog yet?" Luigi asked. He was drinking a glass of tea.

 "No, but I did break the chair in the mushroom swamps." Mario answered.

 "Ok, I'll paint the cow blue later then." Luigi then replied.

After improvising this far, EM decided he wasn't getting what they were saying right and busted the door down instead. The three of them stood up and got ready to fight as EM pulled something out of one of his pockets.

 "Hey, did the house give you permission to do that?" Mario asked, raising one of his fists.

 "The house is an inanimate object, it doesn't have a mind." EM explained.

 "How dare you." Mario said as he jumped at EM and punched him into the wall.

 "Well that was interesting, I never knew I came from such a weakling." EM replied and got out of the hole in the wall that he had made.

 "Take this." Luigi said. He jump kick at EM. EM grabbed his leg and threw him out the window.

 "Try this on for size you bad person." Yoshi said as he went to head butt EM. EM avoided the attack and grabbed Yoshi by the tail and slammed him against the wall.

 "Well it looks like you're the only one left Mario." EM said. He was cracking his knuckles, preparing to attack Mario.

 "Hey, let's make a bet. If I hit you before you hit me, you leave." Mario said.

 "Well what happens if I hit you first?" EM asked.

 "You still leave." Mario said, hoping EM would fall for it.

"How about if I get you first, I get to kill you." EM suggested.

"Ok." Mario said. He quickly punched EM in the face before he could notice.

"That's not fair." EM complained.

"You never said I couldn't do that." Mario said, grinning.

"Ok." EM said as he left the house.

EM walked back to Bowser's castle so he could get help.

"Magic Koopa, where's my damn sandwich." Bowser yelled from his throne.

"You already ate it." Magic Koopa said. He was sitting in a seat by the throne. Just then EM walked into the room.

"Well?" Bowser asked.

"I'm sorry sir. Mario outsmarted me." EM said, putting his head down in shame.

"What?" Bowser asked. Soon after he began to laugh hysterically.

"You got outsmarted…by Mario?" Magic Koopa asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry master." EM replied.

"Well Magic Koopa, now you know what's going to happen." Bowser said as he turned to Magic Koopa. He was about to spit fire on Magic Koopa when he was stopped.

"Mario II." Magic Koopa said as he was about to be charred.

"Why did you have to say that?" Bowser asked. He once again ran from the room crying.

"EM, here's the new plan to kill Mario." Magic Koopa said. He began to whisper something in EM's ear.

Meanwhile…

"Mario, I told you not to put your head in the jar." Yoshi said as he tried to pull Mario's head out of a cookie jar.

"I wanted to have a cookie though." Mario said, licking the inside of the jar.

"You should have just grabbed one Mario." Luigi said. He was pulling on Mario. They finally got Mario's head out of the jar. Just then there was a knock on the door. Mario went to see who it was.

"Who is it Mario?" Luigi asked.

"It's EM, I'll let him in." Mario said as he began to open the door.

"Noooooo!" Luigi and Yoshi yelled.

**CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP FAIRLY SOON. PLEASE R&R.**


	4. Failed Again

CHAPTER 4  
  
"Mario no!" Luigi yelled as Mario opened the door.  
  
"Hi EM. What brings you here?" Mario asked. EM held a bullet bill gun on his shoulder and was aiming it at right at Mario's forehead.  
  
"Your death." EM replied.  
  
"I'm not dead though." Mario said. He was confused by EM's return. Just then he though he knew why he was there.  
  
"Mario! Close the door!" Luigi yelled.  
  
"Why? He's only here for your birthday. Look, he brought you a gift." Mario said. He took the gun from EM's hand and gave it to Luigi.  
  
"Mario, it's not...well thanks EM." Luigi said as a smirk grew on his face. He began shooting bullet bills at EM.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" EM yelled as he dodged the bullet bills. He ran up and took the gun from Luigi and blasted a bullet bill at Mario. Mario dodged the bullet (get it? Dodged the bullet?).  
  
"What was that for?" Mario asked.  
  
"You must die Mario, that's what master Magic Koopa has ordered." EM said as he shot another bullet bill at Mario. Mario couldn't jump in time and was knocked into the wall behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry house! Please forgive me!" Mario yelled as he hit the wall.  
  
"You're forgiven." The house replied.  
  
"What the hell?" Yoshi and EM both shouted in disbelief when the house spoke.  
  
"I told you it wasn't weird to talk to the house." Luigi said.  
  
"Now you will pay for what you did to my house." Mario said. He jumped into the air and landed on EM's head.  
  
"Owww." EM said in pain. Luigi then ran at EM and punched him into a chair.  
  
"Take this." Yoshi yelled and ground pounded EM in the...uh... private place.  
  
"OOOOUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!" EM screamed as Yoshi crushed his nards. He was limping toward the door when Mario grabbed him and tossed him out on his butt.  
  
"Don't you ever come back either." Mario yelled, slamming the door.  
  
"Yeah, what Mario said." The house added. EM waddled back to Bowser's castle, cradling his nards.  
  
"I swear if he fails again you're really dead." Bowser said to Magic Koopa.  
  
"He won't fail Bowser." Magic Koopa replied. Just then EM waddled in.  
  
"They beat me again. How could I fail?" EM whined, falling to the floor.  
  
"That's it Magic Koopa." Bowser said.  
  
"Mario II." Magic Koopa said.  
  
"That won't work this time." Bowser replied as he raised his fist.  
  
"Really?" Magic Koopa asked as he raised his arms to defend himself.  
  
"No..." Bowser said, a tear coming to his eye. He once again... oh you know.  
  
"How could you lose?" Magic Koopa asked, getting really mad at EM.  
  
"All three of them teamed up on me." EM answered.  
  
"Well this time my plan is full proof." Magic Koopa said and started whispering in EM's ear. EM began to smile as he heard Magic Koopa's plan.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Again Mario?" Yoshi asked. His face was turning red because he was so mad.  
  
"I wanted another cookie though." Mario said.  
  
"You stuck your head in the fish bowl." Yoshi said, getting frustrated.  
  
"I wanted to see if the fish had any cookies." Mario said innocently.  
  
"Hey, where are the fish?" Yoshi asked, noticing that Luigi's fish were gone.  
  
"I though they were goldfish crackers." Mario answered. He had sucked up all the water in the bowl too.  
  
"Luigi's going to kill you when he finds out." Yoshi said just as he pulled Mario's head out of the bowl.  
  
"No he won't, I'll tell him you did it." Mario said reassuringly.  
  
"What?" Yoshi asked, angrier than ever.  
  
"I'm not repeating myself, Yoshi." Mario answered and left the room. As soon as Mario left, Luigi walked in and saw the empty fish bowl in Yoshi's hands.  
  
"Yoshi!" Mario heard Luigi yell from the other room. He then heard things crash on the ground and a few cuss words. Yoshi walked out to Mario, beaten up.  
  
"That seems painful." Mario said smiling.  
  
"Bite me." Yoshi replied, so Mario bit him in the tail. Just then there was a knock on the door and Mario went to see whom it was.  
  
"If it's EM, don't answer." Luigi, who had just entered the room, said.  
  
"It's not EM. It's EM and Bowser. I'll let them in." Mario said as he opened the door.  
  
"Here we go again." Yoshi said.  
  
**CHAPTER 5 IS ON ITS WAY. THAT WILL PROBABLY BE THE LAST ONE SO LOOK OUT FOR IT. **


	5. It's all over

CHAPTER 5: IT'S ALL OVER… 

 "Mario, no!" Yoshi yelled as Mario opened the door, letting Bowser and EM in the house.

 "Hi…who are you?" Mario asked.

 "Out of my way!" Bowser yelled, pushing Mario aside.

 "Get out of here Bowser." Yoshi said. He ran up and punched him to the ground.

 "MARIO II!" Mario yelled, making Bowser break down and cry again.

 "Not again." EM said, pulling Bowser out of the house.

 "If you leave now, we won't beat you too bad." Luigi said as EM walked back into the house.

 "I don't want to fight you, I want to fight the stupid one." EM said. He began to look around and couldn't find Mario anywhere.

 "Where did he go?" Luigi asked.

 "There he is." Yoshi said, pointing out the window. Mario was outside comforting Bowser after what he said.

 "It's okay Bowser, I wasn't in that one either." Mario said, patting Bowser's shoulder.

 "Yes you were! You're the main character." Bowser said.

 "Oh…ha ha!" Mario yelled as he went back in the house, Bowser crying again.

 "What were you doing?" Yoshi asked.

 "Making fun of Bowser." Mario replied, still giggling.

 "How dare you!" EM yelled.

 "Who are you?" Mario asked.

 "I'm you!" EM screamed.

 "Does that mean you're a mirror?" Mario asked.

 "NO!" EM yelled, getting angrier by the second.

 "It's my birthday!" Mario yelled.

 "DIE!" EM yelled. He ran at Mario and punched him through the wall behind him.

 "Ow… you're a mean mirror." Mario said, getting back to his feet.

 "I'M NOT A MIRROR!!!" EM screamed, finally finished with Mario's nonsense. He ran into the other room and picked up Mario by him shirt collar.

 "Hi Luigi." Mario said when EM picked him up.

 "I'm not Lui…" EM began to say before Luigi kicked him in the back.

 "Damn it!" EM yelled as he fell. Mario got back to his feet and began to attack Luigi.

 "No Mario, I'm Luigi!" Luigi said.

 "How dare you hurt my brother you mean mirror." Mario said. He picked Luigi up and threw him out the window and into Bowser.

 "Now I'll finally be able to finish you off." Bowser said as he picked up the weakened Luigi by his neck.

 "Mario II." Luigi chocked out. Bowser dropped him and began to cry and ran back to his castle.

 "What a baby." Luigi said to himself and went back into the house.

 "Here Luigi." Mario said, helping EM back to his feet.

 "No!" Yoshi yelled.

 "You idiot, I'm not Luigi." EM said, cocking his fist.

 "Oh no." Mario said.

 "Now you understand." EM said, about to punch Mario.

 "You have amnesia!" Mario yelled, hugging EM.

 "What, no I don't." EM said, trying to get out of Mario's death grip of a hug.

 "Mario! What are you doing?" Luigi asked, walking back into the room.

 "It's all your fault that Luigi has amnesia!" Mario yelled, throwing EM aside, and tackled Luigi.

 "Mario, I'm Luigi." Luigi said, trying to get Mario off of him.

 "Nuh uh." Mario said, getting back on his feet.

 "Yes I am…at least that's what it says on my underwear." Luigi said, getting back to his feet as well.

 "Well I guess underwear doesn't lie." Mario said.

 "Now that all that confusion is over, why don't we finish him off?" Yoshi asked, pointing to EM, who was still on the ground.

 "Why do you want to kill me?" Mario asked, picking up EM.

 "That is what I was created for." EM said.

 "Why?" Mario asked.

 "That's what Magic Koopa has ordered me to do." EM answered.

 "Why?" Mario asked again.

 "He doesn't like you." EM answered again, getting a little frustrated.

 "Why?" Mario asked.

 "BECAUSE!" EM yelled.

 "Okay." Mario said.

 "Just put me down so I can kill you." EM said.

 "No." Mario replied.

 "Yes." EM said back.

 "Why don't you turn good and kill Magic Koopa?" Mario asked.

 "He created me." EM said.

 "If you're made from me then I created you." Mario said, putting EM down.

 "Did Mario just make sense?" Luigi asked Yoshi.

 "I think so." Yoshi said as his eyes widened.

 "You're right Mario, you are my creator." EM said.

 "So I order you to kill Magic Koopa, tell Bowser 'Mario II' and do whatever you want after that." Mario ordered.

 "Yes sir." EM said and ran out the door.

 "Good job Mario." Luigi said, patting him on the back.

 "Who are you?" Mario asked.

 Meanwhile…

 "EM, how did it go?" Magic Koopa asked as EM walked into the throne room.

 "It went well." EM said, walking up to him.

 "What are you doing?" Magic Koopa asked.

 "Finishing my mission." EM said. He grabbed Magic Koopa by the head and snapped his neck.

 "What's going on here?" Bowser asked, walking into the room.

 "Mario II." EM said.

 "You're so mean!" Bowser yelled and ran out of the room crying. EM left the castle after that, never to return and that was the end of that adventure.

The end.

** I HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER TO WRITE, THE "WHERE ARE THEY NOW?" CHAPTER. PLEASE R&R!**


	6. Where are they now?

**WHERE ARE THEY NOW?**

** Mario – **Mario moved out of the house he shared with Luigi one year after the whole incident with EM. He now lives in the Bahamas with his new wife Maria and their sixteen children: Jose, Mario jr., Miguel, Hank, exc.

 **Luigi – **Luigi still lives in the house that he and Mario once shared. In May of 2004 he and the house were married and are expecting their first child in November of 2004. Some wedding gifts included: a super mushroom for Luigi and new shingles for the house.

 **Yoshi – **Yoshi was elected president of Yoshi Island three months after the battle with EM ended. Four months after that he and princess Peach were engaged and will be married in January of 2005. Yoshi is also the president of "Yoshi's egg co.", the world's largest egg manufacturer and he is the richest man in the mushroom kingdom.

 **Magic Koopa – **He's dead.

 **EM – **EM moved to San Fransisco when he heard that Gov. Arnold made gay marriages legal. He now lives in a tenth floor deluxe apartment with his Latin lover Fernando. They have three pet dogs and are planning to adopt a child next month.

 **Bowser – **Bowser was so traumatized by the constant use of the phrase "Mario II" that he is now living in the mushroom kingdoms only mental health clinic. He is making progress and is now eating, drinking, and sleeping by himself. His doctor says he should be able to capture the princess again in no time.

**Bowser's Henchmen – **All of Bowser's henchmen are on an extended vacation until Bowser is out of the health clinic. Many of them have found new jobs while some are staying loyal to Bowser. All the hammer bros. started their own carpentry shop while bob-omb's have started their own chain of firework stores worldwide.

 **WELL NOW THIS STORY IS FINALY OVER SO I CAN WORK ON SOME NEW ONES. PLEASE R&R MY NEW STORY "THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM TOURNAMENT"! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
